destined_dynasty_warriorsfandomcom-20200214-history
Nicholas Pendragon
Nicholas Norway Race :jinx Birthday :January 1•Age :20 Gender :Male •Height :(formerly) 181 cm •Weight :61 kg (134 lbs.)2 (formerly) 66 kg (145 lbs.) •Blood Type :AB •Professional Status :Single •Home town :Unkown First Appearance : {Deep book 3} ep# 10 Status : Alive •Go by’s: •• the Green swordsmen , little Pendragon Personality Nicholas is the calm, cool, and collected manner in which he carries himself. He tends to speak in a very composed manner, even in dire situations, and rarely acts without thinking. His demeanor in a lot of ways can be compared to that of a secret agent. This is amplified by the fact that he tends to wear a suit, very often enjoys a smoke, and in the show they tend to play smooth music with jazzy undertones when he speaks. He quite often makes comedic exceptions to this, such as when in the presence of beautiful women, or when angered by a crewmember. Like xaldin, he is more perceptive than he seems, and often tells people what they need to hear instead of what they want. Hence, he is seen as one of the more hardened members of the crew and can often be as scary as Xaldin at times. Unlike Xaldin, however, he is not afraid to show his emotions when the moment calls for it, and is entirely capable of crying or losing his temper, which results in Nick's short fuse and subsequent beatings of most villains. ChildHood When Nicholas was younger, he lived in the slums of Sondra with his mother, Gaila. He led a happy life, unlike his friends, Nazium and Mary, who were raised by a terrible father who often beat them. After his mysterious disappearance, Gaila welcomed them as members of her family and thus, they became the family of four. One day, she succumbed to an illness and died. Nazium, being the oldest of them, took on the role of taking care of them. Even though it was hard for them, they combined their strength to help each other, and were helped by Gaila's customers and neighbors as well. In contrary to Nazium, Nicholas tried to live his life as honestly as possible.Not too long after, the King of Aila visited the slums. He revealed that was actually his son and told him to live in the palace. Nicholas decided to discuss it with Nazium but was quickly shot down since Nazium thought of them as different human being. After the last fight, Nicholas accepted the King's offer. However, the Princes saw him as trash due to his upbringing, and even the King, the person who brought him in, ignored him when in the palace. He was lonely and had to go through intense daily training. He was taught everything from how he walks, speaks and eats, to sword fighting, economics, math, and philosophy. Eventually, thanks to his hard work, some of people started speaking to him properly and he even became close with one of his half-brothers, Lyon. Years later on The king died of sickness and Lyon inherit the Throne , during Lyon was become a man of greed and power. Nicholas didn't like the person of who his brother was becoming but also he strongly disagree of the way he was runnning the kingdom so Nick left the kingdom to find his own way.